You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty
by McCartneyQc
Summary: En ce début du XXIe siècle, les relations entre les personnes sont altérées par les réseaux sociaux. Combattre un criminel au travers ces technologies n'est pas toujours facile. Mais pour Athos et ses trois joyeux amis, rien n'est impossible. Surtout quand il sagit de Milady de Winter. Écrit avec joelle-sama !


_Oui oui ouiiiii je sais :p Ceux qui me suivent sur le fandom de OUAT, se dises : Tu as plein d'histoire pas compléter... Je n'ai plus de BETA :D des volontaires ? Alors bon... Ceci est une fic avant tout écrire avec joelle-sama pour notre plaisir personnel... Nous nous sommes dit sur facebook : Allons écrire une fic sur la série Musketeers de la chaîne BBC. Nous sommes toutes les deux des méga fan de Dumas._

 _Et ici pas besoin d'avoir lu et/ou vue la série. Ça se passe dans le bon vieux 21e siècle avec facebook, twitter et compagnie. Le plaisir de mettre de ses épiques personnage dans le temps moderne. Alors s'il-vous-plait laissez une chance à ce chapitre... et la suite de vos histoires préférés auront une suite moahahah._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture_

* * *

De nature réservée et taciturne où il avait la réputation d'être d'un calme stoïque, Athos resta pourtant figé, la bouche entrouverte de surprise, devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Normalement, lorsqu'il était au travail, il ne se connectait jamais sur Facebook. Il se consacrait plutôt à remplir les paperasses de début de journée, ou il était déjà sur le terrain à la recherche d'un criminel ou d'un indice. Mais en ce lundi matin, le poste de police était calme, aucun crime à résoudre, et ses collègues détectives papotaient autour de la machine à café.

Athos se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux bruns, déjà peigné à la mode ''levé du lit'', et il sentit de l'humidité sur ses cheveux qui lui tombaient négligemment sur son cou. C'était de la peur ou de l'excitation, il n'aurait su le dire. Il ferma finalement ses yeux bleus devant la demande de rajout : Milady de Winter. Après avoir secoué la tête, se disant qu'il avait sûrement mal lu, il ouvrit les yeux et sentit que la sueur lui coulait maintenant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et des frissons lui secouaient le corps.

Impossible. Pas après 5 ans de silence, de souffrance et de haine refoulée, elle n'oserait jamais venir le narguer sur Facebook ! Surtout qu'elle devait bien se douter que les réseaux sociaux n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Il n'avait même pas mis son vrai nom sur son profil; Combien de temps avait-elle cherché avant de le trouver ? Il avait une forte envie de cliquer sur REFUSER, mais sans savoir pourquoi, la traîtrise de sa main le fit accepter l'invitation. Athos serra les dents, étouffant un gémissement douloureux qui roula dans sa gorge.

Malheur.

Son triste regard bleu tomba rapidement sur une vieille photo de Milady et lui, sur le Facebook de cette dernière. Un vestige d'un passé lointain et résolu, du moins le croyait-il. Une photo, avec l'inscription ''un fantôme du passé '', où Athos est souriant, la tête collée contre le cou de la jeune femme, et une Milady rayonnante d'amour et de désir. Derrière lui, un sifflement le fit violemment sursauter et, d'un geste rapide et honteux, Athos ferma la page du profil de l'ennemi numéro dans son cœur. Il se retourna lentement, se prépara un visage froid et impassible et croisa le regard brun de son collègue et ami Porthos.

\- Mec, je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà eu l'option 'sourire' sur ton visage, taquina-t-il.

\- Va te faire foutre... grogna Athos en représailles.

Porthos éclata d'un rire gras avant de retourner à son bureau, pas du tout impressionné par l'humeur de merde de son supérieur. Le connaissant depuis presque 5 ans, Porthos était immunisé contre la mauvaise humeur de son supérieur. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas le lieutenant-détective autrement que silencieux et bourru. Athos se leva d'un bond et marmonna qu'il allait fumer, sans regarder dans la direction de Porthos. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers l'ascenseur, sans remarquer Aramis qui s'avançait vers lui. Ce dernier leva la main pour attirer l'attention d'Athos, qui siffla entre ses lèvres quand Aramis se mit devant lui pour l'arrêter.

\- Athos... on devrait pas...

\- Ouin, ouin plus tard.

\- Il y a un nouveau, tu ne devrais pas...

\- J'ai dis plus tard, Aramis.

Athos le contourna avec classe et délicatesse, ce qui, en langage de détective, voulait dire en lui rentrant dans l'épaule pour le pousser hors de son chemin. L'ouverture des portes sonna pour Athos comme une libération, il s'y faufila sans un regard pour la salle remplie de détectives et de patrouilleurs. Quand il se retrouva seul dans cette boîte de métal, il s'adossa au mur du fond.

Dans la solitude de l'ascenseur, il soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au plafond. Il piétinait d'impatience, anticipant joyeusement le moment où il pourrait apprécier la bonne bouffée de nicotine qui lui redonnerait une impression de calme et de contrôle sur lui-même. La cigarette avait toujours ce pouvoir sur lui, sauf le matin, quand il toussait à s'arracher la gorge et les poumons. Mais ça changeait de certain matin, où le mal de tête causée par la beuverie de la veille venait l'embêter dans son crachage de poumon matinal. Depuis que le commissaire DeTréville l'avait surpris à son bureau avec une flasque pleine de whisky, il avait du trouver un exutoire plus...socialement acceptable. Du moins lorsqu'il était en service.

Il sortit rapidement du commissariat, fouilla nerveusement dans ses poches pour trouver son petit paquet de béatitude, y tira son briquet et une cigarette et l'alluma. Il inspira profondément la fumée avant de la recracher dans un long souffle, ses yeux fermés et sa mine soudainement détendue exprimant son soulagement; Ce simple geste lui permettait de mettre si aisément de l'ordre dans son esprit agité. Autour de lui, les passants sur la rue étaient invisibles, il ne percevait plus les klaxons des taxis et il ignorait le soleil de plomb qui, malgré l'heure matinale, annonçait déjà une température torride. Toutefois, un certain visage vint anéantir sa chance d'avoir une journée plus ou moins normale.

Milady.

Il avait accepté sa demande d'amitié, mais il essaya de se convaincre qu'il pourrait toujours la supprimer de sa liste « d'amis » dès qu'il se connecterait de nouveau. Il pourrait aussi la bloquer complètement pour l'empêcher de le contacter en privé. Combien de fois avait-il vu Aramis faire de même après une nuit décevante?

Mais il n'était pas Aramis. Il n'avait jamais su avoir la conquête facile, il n'avait jamais été capable de prendre une femme pour la jeter tout de suite après, sauf pour Milady. Il avait encore parfois de la difficulté juste à prendre une femme pour son plaisir personnel. Même si l'image de Milady était de moins en moins présente quand il baisait avec son amie, Ninon n'était pas elle et ne serait jamais comme elle. Depuis cinq ans, malgré cette colère et cette haine qui lui rongeaient le cœur, il avait un petit diable sur son épaule qui lui soufflait régulièrement '' As-tu jugé trop vite? Aurait-elle eut le droit de s'expliquer? » Il avait beau parfois juger Aramis sur ses agissements volages et fugaces, il savait son ami honnête avec les femmes qu'il prenait le temps d'une nuit. Tandis que lui, le lieutenant-détective du poste, lui le grand Athos, le détective le plus renommé et respecté du district, était un pure hypocrite dans sa façon d'agir avec la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée. Il l'avait jetée comme une vulgaire peau de banane sans se retourner, la laissant seule avec ses tourments.

Athos secoua la tête en portant de nouveau sa cigarette à sa bouche. Jamais une bouffée de nicotine lui avait fait tant de bien. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à l'intérieur de son veston, cherchant sa flasque chromée, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne l'emportait plus au travail. Son humeur, qui s'était améliorée avec l'inhalation des produits chimiques que contenait sa cigarette, se rembrunit aussitôt avec le manque d'alcool. Il lui semblait que sa gorge aurait eu besoin d'une bonne gorgée de whisky. Mais à défaut de se saouler debout devant le poste de district, il sortit d'une main tremblante son portable et, en fermant les yeux, cliqua sur le F bleu, qui était maintenant source d'angoisse pour le détective. Au travers de ses yeux à demi ouverts, il poussa un juron en remarquant que cette peste de femme avait mit comme statut de relation : compliqué.

\- Mon cul, compliqué... espèce de psychopathe...sociopathe de mes deux... cracha Athos les dents serrées sur sa cigarette qui se consumait au bout de ses lèvres.

Inconfortablement, il laissa son index glisser sur le profil de la vipère... cette beauté brune aux yeux verts. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique, même si le regard de la jeune femme se trouvait à être plus glacial que les glaciers de l'Antarctique. Sa photo de profil était récente et Athos pouvait voir que toute sa physionomie était plus fermée qu'à son souvenir. Il était là, en train de juger le changement subtil sur Milady sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il avait aussi changé durant les cinq dernières années. Il avait beau dire qu'il devenait plus mature, plus sérieux car il montait en grade, la vérité était qu'il était mort à l'intérieur depuis qu'il avait découvert que son épouse, la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, était une meurtrière. Milady avait fuit dès qu'il l'avait confrontée et il n'avait jamais vraiment prit la peine de la rechercher pour la faire comparaître pour ses crimes.

Il se souvenait encore de cette soirée où, les mains ensanglantées, elle l'avait regardée, les joues inondées de larmes, lui hurlant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Que c'était elle ou l'autre. Qu'elle n'avait pensé qu'à Athos. Qu'elle n'aimait que lui ! Mais ce dernier était flic, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer un assassinat. Encore moins celui de son propre frère. Pourtant, il avait tourné les talons, lui avait dit d'une voix froide et sans vie qu'elle n'était rien qu'une sale putain des bas quartiers. Avait-il eu tort? Il ne savait plus rien. Et voilà qu'elle venait de lui faire une demande d'ami sur un réseau social.

Il tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, mais s'étrangla avec la boucane. Absentement, son pouce avait glissé sur le petit écran et s'était faufilé jusqu'à une icône où le mot "photos" était inscrit. Son 'trainwreck syndrom' l'avait encouragé à agrandir une des photos disponibles sur le profil de son ex-femme. Il avait eu l'impression que son coeur avait coulé, et sentit son estomac se nouer inconfortablement, et avec raison: l'image montrait le selfie d'une Milady toute souriante et, à ses côtés, un homme blond et balafré qu'il aurait reconnu parmi des millions d'autres: Sébastien Rochefort.

" _Au boulot_!" Était la seule description accompagnant l'image récente de quelques jours à peine, agrémentée de quelques pouces levés au ciel. Au boulot?

Au boulot de quoi? Rochefort était le lieutenant-détective du district voisin...est-ce que Milady travaillait pour lui? Athos se mit à la médire intérieurement... Ah! la seule chose qu'elle pourrait bien faire serait d'être sa secrétaire...ou offrir son postérieur en guise de secrétaire sur lequel Rochefort pourrait signer ses rapports d'événements! Ah, la sale pute!

Un autre sentiment de malaise l'envahit. Étaient-ils ensemble? Étaient-ils HEUREUX ensemble? ou bien cette photo n'était que de la poudre aux yeux, une façon de faire croire aux autres que leur vie était géniale? 'Regardez mes photos de voyages, ne suis-je pas la plus chanceuse?' Athos n'était pas dupe: les réseaux sociaux n'étaient qu'une galerie où les gens pouvaient exposer les meilleurs moments de leurs vies, tout en éclipsant les plus pires.

Il avala péniblement sa salive en se demandant si la relation compliquée qu'elle affichait n'était pas plutôt avec Rochefort. Il avait encore un peu de présomption en lui pour avoir cru naïvement que la complexité de la relation mise à l'avant sur le réseau social était leur propre mariage échoué. D'un geste rageur, il lança le mégot de sa cigarette au loin quand les visages souriants de Milady et Rochefort fut remplacés par un appel entrant, où le nom de Porthos apparu.

\- Ouin ?

\- Tu as décidé de fumer tout le paquet ou tu as pris congé de nos visages virils et heureux?

\- J'arrive, se contenta de répondre un peu trop sèchement Athos.

\- Mon vieux, ça va, toi? demanda un Porthos inquiet.

Athos raccrocha sans répondre, mais pris plusieurs fois sa respiration avant de se taper le front de sa main. Il devait remettre Milady dans un coin secret de sa tête pour pouvoir redevenir fonctionnel ! Il n'avait pas besoin de l'inquiétude de ses amis les plus proches, pas aujourd'hui. Il secoua la tête et expira bruyamment l'air de ses poumons avant de remonter vers son lieu de travail.

De l'autre côté de la ville, une jeune femme était tout aussi sidérée devant son écran d'ordinateur.

Il avait accepté. Olivier avait accepté sa demande d'amitié. Elle avait évidemment sourit devant le nom qu'il s'était maintenant attribué, 'Athos'. Son deuxième prénom avait été un choix judicieux pour le détective qu'il était devenu, se dit-elle. Le bruit venant de sa salle de bain attenante à la chambre ne réussit pas à la sortir de sa contemplation de la photo du visage froid d'Athos. Ses yeux bleus, normalement si lumineux avant, étaient maintenant ternes et aussi froids qu'une nuit d'hiver en Sibérie. Une ombre devant elle la força à se défaire du regard hypnotisant de son ex-mari pour les plonger dans le seul œil disponible de Sébastien Rochefort.

\- Ton plan a fonctionné? Tu as repris contact?

Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle fut dégoûtée, mais ne le laissa pas paraître. La voix profonde de Sébastien n'avait jamais eu le pouvoir érotique qu'Athos avait toujours possédé sur elle. Il n'avait pas la grâce ni le charme de son détective. Mais Rochefort avait, par elle ne savait quel manège, ramené Milady sur le droit chemin : celui de la vengeance. Après cette nuit horrible où tout son monde s'était effondré, elle avait été jetée et abandonnée sans la possibilité de se défendre. Athos ne l'avait peut-être pas mise en état d'arrestation, mais elle était depuis ce jour enfermée dans un cercle vicieux de violence et de manipulation.

Milady de Winter s'était cachée durant une année entière, de peur que le détective qui lui servait d'époux vienne l'arrêter. Par la suite, elle avait espéré de tout son cœur qu'il lui revienne et lui demande des explications. Mais Olivier avait disparu pour faire place à Athos. C'était sa rencontre avec Armand Richelieu et Sébastien Rochefort qui lui avait donné la force de sortir de l'ombre où elle se terrait depuis trop longtemps. Richelieu était le conseiller principal du président de la République, et Rochefort un lieutenant-détective plus ripou que n'importe quel ripou de la ville.

\- Il a accepté la demande sur Facebook. Ensuite, je laisse mon charme faire son effet, répondit-elle en se repassant une couche de rouge sur ses lèves.

Rochefort laissa paraitre ses dents alors qu'un semblant de sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce district doit tomber. Richelieu a des ambitions plus…. dignes pour ce quartier, et Tréville est trop droit pour pouvoir se laisser corrompre. Peut-être que ton Athos n'aura pas les mêmes scrupules.

Athos, corrompu? Milady eut presque envie de rire. Qualifier Athos de ripou équivalait à dire que Rochefort était sain d'esprit. Son plan n'était pas de corrompre Athos au plan de Richelieu et Rochefort, c'était de le détruire comme il l'avait fait avec elle.

Elle leva les yeux sur Rochefort : retourné à la salle de bain et maintenant en train de se brosser les dents, ce dernier ne remarqua pas le regard qui lui était dédié. Avait-elle ses sentiments pour lui? Elle prit un très bref instant pour réfléchir à la question avant d'en venir à une réponse : d'amour, ou même d'affection, elle n'en avait aucuns pour Sébastien. Par contre, il lui inspirait un peu de pitié : Rochefort se consumait de passion pour une femme qui ne lui retournait pas son amour, et la souffrance que cela provoquait en lui se mutait en instincts meurtriers….tiens, cela lui faisait presque penser à ce qu'elle vivait elle-même !...

Presque. Il lui semblait plutôt qu'ils ne faisaient que se manipuler l'un et l'autre, ayant chacun besoin de ce que l'autre pouvait offrir : un allié… et une bonne baise. Car à défaut de pouvoir réfléchir sans vouloir assassiner tout le monde, Rochefort savait habilement se servir de son appendice masculin.

Milady avait besoin d'argent Sébastien, d'un appât.

Oh les joies de Tinder!…. C'était sur cette plateforme qu'elle avait rencontré le cyclope dément. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apprendre qu'il faisait secrètement partie des hautes sphères politiques de la France, en plus d'être un confident intime du ministre Richelieu! Rapidement, ils avaient compris qu'ils avaient un ennemi presque commun : Tréville et son bras-droit Athos.

En retournant à son bureau, Athos recroisa Porthos.

\- Yo mec, tu m'inquiètes…. affirma simplement l'homme à la peau foncée en posant les mains sur le bureau de son supérieur et ami. Ses yeux reflétaient toute l'anxiété qu'il éprouvait pour son collègue. Porthos, même s'il était le plus jeune des trois, agissait toujours comme un frère aîné, prêt à défoncer la gueule de quiconque ferait du mal à ses camarades.

\- Ça va, grogna Athos en guise de réponse tout en faisant feinte de se mettre au travail. Après quelques secondes, il soupira bruyamment, se cala sur sa chaise et se massa les tempes alors qu'il réalisait qu'il ne servait à rien de se cacher : il était un livre ouvert pour ses compagnons, et savait que Porthos ne s'en irait pas sans une réponse satisfaisante.

\- C'est mon ex, grommela-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Oh! fit tout de suite Porthos en grimaçant. Elle veut une pension?

\- Naaa, Dieu merci, on n'avait pas d'enfants! fit Athos en secouant la tête, ouvrant des yeux effrayés. Vraiment, c'aurait été le comble du malheur! Non, c'est juste….compliqué.

Il ferma les yeux et se frotta une main sur le front. Oui, c'est ça. En dire le moins possible, rester le plus vague possible à propos de Milady et lui. Des histoires d'amour qui finissaient mal et des ex qui revenaient dans le portrait, c'était chose courante. Mais avouer que sa propre femme était une meurtrière et que lui, le grand défenseur des lois, ne l'avait pas mise en état d'arrestation, n'était pas dans l'ordre du jour. Leur travail les amenait même souvent à intervenir au milieu de querelles conjugales qui avaient dégénérées. Que leur supérieur soit un homme divorcé ou séparé n'étonnait personne. Les femmes du poste désespéraient de n'avoir qu'un seul regard d'Athos. Il n'avait peut-être pas la beauté classique d'Aramis, mais il était d'un grand charme mélancolique qui faisait fondre les cœurs les plus durs. Qu'Athos n'ai pas été capable de rester en couple n'était pas source de surprise. Au contraire, on faisait plutôt des blagues envers les rares qui, malgré les heures interminable, avait su garder leurs compagnes.

\- Écoute, si tu veux en parler…on pourrait aller prendre un verre ce soir?

Athos ne put réprimer un sourire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour accepter l'invitation de Porthos - tout était une bonne raison pour boire - quand une voie inconnue vint lui bercer l'oreille. Athos leva ses yeux vers Aramis qui se dirigeait directement vers lui accompagné d'un tout jeune homme à l'épiderme basané. Des mèches de ses cheveux sombres tombaient négligemment sur son visage, masquant à moitié ses yeux bruns. Athos fronça les sourcils devant le chandail de l'inconnu où l'inscription ''YOLO'' était bien visible en plein milieu de sa poitrine.

\- D'Artagnan, je te présente ton nouveau sous boss. Athos, voilà le petit bleu qui vient d'arriver, fit Aramis en jetant sur le bureau de son supérieur le dossier d'employé de la nouvelle recrue.

Porthos, tout sourire, salua le nouveau venu et lui serra cordialement la main tandis qu'Athos se calait bien confortablement sur sa chaise. Ce dernier prit le dossier et en feuilleta les quelques feuilles, se passa une main sur sa mâchoire mal rasée avant de venir croiser les doigts sur son ventre plat. Plongeant son regard dans celui de la recrue, il s'attendait à voir d'Artagnan baisser le sien, mais il fut agréablement surprit de voir que le jeune ne semblait pas du tout intimidé par le regard austère d'Athos. Vraiment « YOLO », pensa Athos avec amusement…

\- Charles d'Artagnan… tu es le jeune patrouilleur de Lupiac qui a été promu détective à Paris...

\- Oui monsieur!

\- Oh jeune chiot, si tu veux que je t'endure un tout petit peu laisse tomber les _monsieurs_. Je suis Athos tu m'appelle par mon prénom, ou par mon nom de famille...

\- Et…Quel est ce nom?... demanda d'Artagnan, surpris.

\- 'Le boss'... Je suis Athos 'le boss'... répliqua-t-il d'une voix sévère.

D'Artagnan jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Aramis, qui se contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour retenir son rire, mais Porthos n'avait pas le même contrôle. Il éclata d'un rire fort en venant donner une claque dans le dos de la recrue.

\- Tu apprendras à reconnaître quand Athos fait ou non de l'humour !

\- Et... et là, c'était de l'humour? demanda d'Artagnan, visiblement incertain.

\- Non, là il était sérieux. Allons viens, jeunot, que je te montre un peu ton bureau et la routine sous Athos le dictateur.

Une fois les trois détectives lui faisant dos, Athos se permit d'afficher un léger sourire. Le petit divertissement venait de lui rendre, partiellement, sa bonne humeur du matin. Il avait toujours son regard sur les trois quand le téléphone de son bureau de mit à sonner bruyamment.

\- Lieutenant-détective de la Fère, répondit-il en décrochant le combiné.

\- Athos? fit une voix rauque à l'autre bout du fil. Depuis quand tu réponds de façon si mal polie? Où est ton très-classe ''ouin''?

\- Tréville…. que puis-je faire pour vous? répliqua Athos avec un rire dans la voix.

\- Un cadavre en plein milieu du Champs-de-Mars, portant la fleur de lys...

Athos blêmit et retint son souffle. La fleur de lys était la fleur préférée de Milady… Sa demande d'ami Facebook était-elle seulement un avertissement, le prévenant qu'avec son retour des cadavres allaient la suivre? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'avait tué qu'une seule personne en Thomas, son jeune frère. Il avait par la suite appris qu'elle était devenue une voleuse servant dans les bas quartiers, et travaillait comme barmaid dans quelques tavernes minables. Il était toutefois loin de croire qu'elle pouvait devenir une tueuse en série.

\- Athos? T'es là ? Ou t'es encore saoul?

\- Euh... quoi, pardon? fit-il, confus. Non... non, je faisais signe à Aramis et Porthos...On s'y rend rapidement. On se rejoint au Monument des Droits de l'homme, ajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Derrière la vitre de son bureau, Athos fit effectivement signe à Porthos et Aramis de le rejoindre avant de ramasser quelques items nécessaires pour débuter une enquête : bloc-notes, crayons, badge, un peu de monnaie pour le café, son portable... Il s'assura de la présence de ses cigarettes dans la poche intérieure de son veston et alla à la rencontre ses coéquipiers.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Aramis.

\- Un cadavre. Je vous expliquerai plus en chemin…

\- On amène le nouveau? s'informa à son tour Porthos.

Athos toisa d'Artagnan de la tête aux pieds. Il avait entendu de bonnes choses à propos du nouveau. Et le mettre tout de suite dans l'action lui montrerait la vraie nature de leur travail.

\- Bah….pourquoi pas?

Athos au volant sirotait son café, Porthos à l'avant grignotait quelques chips, Aramis et d'Artagnan à l'arrière passaient le temps derrière un petit écran. Aramis, portable en mains, faisait glisser ses doigts de gauche à droite de l'écran, partageant avec le nouveau quelques commentaires, quelques sourires, quelques coups de coude à propos des autoportraits qu'il faisait défiler. _Les joies de Tinder!_ Soudainement, le plus jeune devint tout sourire et frappa l'épaule de son compère.

\- Rooooh! J'étais avec elle hier soir! s'exclama d'Artagnan.

\- Ah ouais? fit Aramis en levant un sourcil. Elle était bien?

D'Artagnan hocha lentement la tête avec une moue très approbatrice et pleine de sous-entendus.

Porthos, qui avait aussi suivi la conversation, éclata de son rire bonace. « Et tu viens tout juste d'arriver à Paris ? Tu ne perds pas de temps, petit! Je peux voir?»

Aramis présenta son portable à son ami, mais le sourire de ce dernier s'éclipsa rapidement.

\- Je peux voir aussi? demanda Athos sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- Non! Toi, tu conduis! répondit brusquement Porthos. Il rendit prestement à Aramis son portable en secouant rapidement, mais discrètement la tête. Il avait reconnu le visage de la belle pour l'avoir vu le matin même, par-dessus l'épaule d'Athos….

Son regard inquiet et ses yeux grand ouverts en disaient long. Aramis et d'Artagnan comprenaient qu'il y avait un problème avec la fille sur l'écran, une certaine « Anne », mais n'en savaient pas plus. Leurs interrogations furent dissipées quand, arrivés au Champs-de-Mars, ils descendirent de la voiture. Tréville les attendait à l'endroit convenu et Athos se dirigea vers lui en premier. Restant un peu à l'écart, Porthos murmura entre ses dents à l'intention des deux autres.

\- Je crois que c'est l'ex d'Athos…

Aramis fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur tandis que d'Artagnan, mi-horrifié, porta la main à sa bouche.

\- Je…je ne savais pas! fit-il nerveusement

\- T'en fais pas, petit. On règlera ça plus tard….dit Porthos.

Voyant qu'Athos s'éloignait rapidement du trio pour se diriger vers Tréville, Aramis chuchota à Porthos.

\- J'ignorais qu'Athos avait une ex…

\- Quoi, tu croyais qu'il était puceau... Athos?

A ces mots, Porthos roula les yeux.

\- Non, non, mais qu'il n'était pas le genre à se mettre en couple, les yeux en cœur et le petit baiser dans le cou.

Porthos jeta son regard brun vers d'Artagnan, se disant que peut-être il devrait être plus discret sur leurs sujets de conversation, avant de se dire que le petit faisait maintenant partie de l'équipe d'As du district. Alors, il replongea son regard dans celui d'Aramis et en lui souriant à demi lui dit :

\- Tu le croyais comme toi? A enchaîner les filles, une après l'autre, son crucifix à la main?

\- Tu baises avec un crucifix à la main?! répliqua d'Artagnan plus choqué sur cette précision que sur la vie sexuelle de son supérieur.

Aramis leva les yeux au ciel, un large sourire sur le visage, se passa une main dans le col de sa chemise et en sortit un magnifique crucifix pour le montrer au chiot.

\- Pas à la main, mais autour du cou. Comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque coup de rein, mon Saint collier frotte sur de belles poitrines ! Et pour en revenir à Athos, non je ne le prends pas pour un libertin, mais pour...

\- Quand as-tu vu Athos avec une fille, ou même en draguer une en trois ans que tu le connais? l'interrompit Porthos.

Aramis ne pu répondre car Athos venait de les siffler avec ses doigts, et avec son regard le plus sérieur leur intima d'approcher rapidement.

* * *

 **Alors avez vous laissez une chance au beau Athos ? On se revois bientôt ?**


End file.
